


Pleasant surprise

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Masturbation, Yuu's Tombur Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy wasn't ready for thisOrTommy discovers there are fanfics about him and Wilbur
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 28
Kudos: 193
Collections: Anonymous





	Pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the person who wrote Adore you, you can call me Yuu
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it!
> 
> This idea was from a prompt book

Tommy wasn't ready for this.

He knew that being a youtuber meant exposing yourself to a lot of people. When his channel exploded, although he was very happy, unwanted attention also came. Comments ranging from his loud personality to his physique, which weren't always pleasant to read.

School was the worst, although he had prepared for the haters (well, everything a 16-year-old can prepare) that his classmates made fun of him really got to him.

But this had completely shocked him.

Anyone who had been on the internet for a while knew what fanfiction was, and he was no exception. When Tubbo told him that they had written about them romantically and that it made him uncomfortable, Tommy was quick to talk about it on a stream, claiming that they were minors and that such things were out of place.

This, of course, didn't completely fix the problem, but it narrowed it down quite a bit. From what he'd seen on Wattpad (which was only downloaded for research purposes), the only weird thing out there were stories of him and Tubbo being corny friends unaware of their feelings and all that shit.

What was in front of him didn't even compare to that.

Ranboo had told him about ao3 before and Tommy decided to check it out out of curiosity. In addition to tons of Dreamnotfound and fics with the sbi's family dynamics, he found fanfics of him and Wilbur of all people.

The tags were explicit to say the least and there were kinks that Tommy had to google.

The most shocking part was that Tommy wasn't disgusted at all.

At first he freaked out, but when he decided to read one out of curiosity he found himself completely aroused and with a throbbing erection. Although he was embarrassed, the teenager unbuttoned his pants and slipped a hand inside his boxers.

In the story, Wilbur filled him with praise and fucked him telling him how perfect and pretty he was. Tommy blushed at the thought, the soft, low voice Wilbur used on his late-night calls when he was sleepy and his laughs were easy, whispering compliments and obscenities in his ear.

He wrapped his cock around and began to pump slowly, Wilbur's hands were bigger than his, he could easily wrap it. He got aroused just thinking about it, picking up the pace.

He was panting, it had been a long time since he felt so good masturbating, but he didn't want to come yet, he wanted to make it as long as possible.

He stopped suddenly as he remembered something else he had read in the story. Tommy had never tried, but the idea of jerking off using his anus was tempting and he was too horny to think.

He stripped off his pants and underwear and grabbed some lotion from his nightstand. Smearing his middle finger, he slowly inserted it. The sensation was weird, and his finger couldn't get very far. He began to draw small circles, spreading his legs for easy access. Soon he was able to slide his finger deeper, and it didn't take her long to get used to the intrusion.

By the time he had inserted two fingers, the discomfort was gone. It was more dilated, although he didn't feel a thing until he accidentally brushed against his prostate and saw the fucking stars.

He kept making circles as he pressed that tender point, his head felt dizzy and felt like he was drowning in pleasure.

Long fingers playing with him, melodious voice and little giggles escaping from Wilbur's lips. His fluffy hair falling down his face, his glasses crooked, his brown eyes clouded with lust. Tommy panting and spread-legged, fully exposed and ready for him.

When he touched his cock, Tommy couldn't hold back anymore and spilled over. As he caught his breath, the realization of what he had just done hit him.

"Fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> Second part is already out :)
> 
> It's called Delightful inconvenient, I hope you like it too!


End file.
